


Reader VS The Vampire Diaries Guys

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dark Stefan, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurt, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Ripper Stefan, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, scared elena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan while Ripper for Klaus goes after his wife (Reader). He tortures and rapes her. But, She breaks free and some time Damon asked Reader to help out to protect Elena!! Reader goes and helps out for Damon, her best friend!!! Klaus has different ideals for reader. He wants her all to himself and screws over Stefan. Damon doesn't see reader or daughter for years. Gets her back and just to lose her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stefan had (y/n) held hostage at some back alley house. That, He had fixed up himself. (Y/n) had been Stefan's wife some time ago. She had gone away when he had begun to date Elena Gilbert. (Y/n) hated to leave Stefan and she had been single til now.

"Stefan, You can't do this to me again. This is so fucked up!" said (y/n) to Stefan angrily.

"Oh but I can, (y/n). You'll always be mine to have to hold forever!" said Stefan to (y/n).

"That, Isn't fair of you to quote our wedding vows. Playing dirty now!" said (y/n) madly.

"However said this to me "Playing rules sucks!". That is correct for us!" said Stefan slyly.

Stefan slammed into (y/n) hard and brutally. That, She had began to scream upon each thrust he gave her. Stefan enjoyed the way he had caused her pain. That, He was once again inside his wife. Stefan rubbed at (y/n)'s clit. (Y/n) at that point was a full on mess.

"You see how beautiful you are, (y/n). I love you this way, Mine's!" said Stefan to (y/n).

Stefan gripped her hips and saw (y/n) bare her neck. Stefan bit into (y/n) neck harshly.

"Damn, You just keep getting better and better. Please, Let me turn you!" said Stefan.

"No Stefan no. I want to be a human lady. Want to die out naturally!" said (y/n) sadly so.

Stefan bit into his wrist and shoved it to her mouth. Alot of his blood made it down her throat. Stefan and (y/n) had finishe having sex. Despite you being tied up and chained. Stefan snapped your neck and you had died. Stefan had forced you now to become an vampire, like him. This wouldn't sit very well with you. Hours went by and you awoke.

"Stefan, I am thirsty and my mouth area hurts. Please, Make it stop!" said (y/n) sadly so.

"Oh my sweet (y/n)! I am so proud of you. Becoming a vampire like me!" said Stefan slyly.

Stefan had fed (y/n) human blood and had a daylight ring. (Y/n) knew that Stefan had done that to spite her. But, What Stefan didn't know was that (y/n) would gain special abilities. Like what Damon could do on a more massive scale and that is what she did.

"Oh my, What have I've just done? Shit! Shit! You have abilities!" said Stefan to (y/n) hotly.

(Y/n) was able to set herself free and gather her stuff. Took off running far the fast away.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan sat there in utter disbelief at what just happened. That, He had raped his wife and had turned her. But, He hadn't known what spurred on her other abilities. That was in his mind totally unexpected. She had been able to do flee. He knew that he had to find her. In his mind, (Y/n) was his and his alone. Nobody should be able to touch was is his wife.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had made it all the way to her bank and drew some of it out. To make herself comfy. Because, She knew that she would need it. She had bought a car on the cheap. it had occured to her that she was getting thirsty. She had compelled a teen girl to feed on.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan was able to pick up (y/n)'s scent easily enough. He saw a girl that had scraf on in this dreadful heat and knew. Then, He saw a car a in the distance. A car that (y/n) would pick out. He had his car nearby and followed slowly behind. To not startle you too badly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) saw a car a few cars back. She knew right away that it was Stefan. She sped out of town. Knowning what route to get out in a jiffy. She had lost him in a few minutes time.

"Beat that Stefan, You can't get me now and never will again!" thought (y/n) darkly so.

(Y/n) had gotten back on the main road. She got to her safe house and one that Stefan wouold never know about. She had a deal with a witch too to keep things that way also.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan was madden that he had lost (y/n). That, She had been able to loose him fastly.

"I will find her if it the last thing that I do. But, That can wait til later!" thougt Stefan hotly.

Stefan turned back around and went to do a few things with Klaus. He owed Klaus now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been gone from the world a long time. But, She had maintained her little life now. The one now that was her being a vampire. Also, Having to know that Stefan was out there waiting for her. (Y/n) was still mad at Stefan for forcing her into this very life.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan had tried to convince Klaus of alot of things. But, What was worse is that his humanity switch was off. That, Klaus had switched it off. He was emotionlessly happily.

"Stefan, Go feed on Elena and savor her. Like the morsel she is!" said Klaus to Stefan.

Stefan looked into Elena's eyes and charged at her. Draining her of the blood she had in her system. But, At some point Kluas tol Stefan to stop an take her to the hospital. To have the rest taken away from her. Elena was at some point taken to Damon's place now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had breezed into Mystic Falls to go help Damon. Damon however was her best friend. He had called in for her help. She got to the Salvatore Boarding House late at night. They had talked at length to get Elena far away. Elena was on board with it too.

"Elena, I do not do this for you. But, For damon just so you know!" said (y/n) to Elena.

Elena had her bags packed up and they left. (Y/n) had felt a true pity for Elena sadly so.  
"You know Elena or Miss. Gilbert, I feel pity for you. Been where you are!" said (y/n) sadly.

"How is it that you know Stefan? Cause, I haddn't seen you around!" said Elena to (y/n).

"Before, Stefan was ever wih you. I was his wife and a loving wife at that. I had devoted all my time to Stefan. Then, You came into the picture and things had changed vasely. To say I was hurt was massive. But, I hold no ill will for you. Just so you know. I agreed to take you away and keep you safe. Stefan needs to learn his place!" said (y/n) sadly so.

(Y/n) had driven all night long til they would reach her safe house. (Y/n) had made things ready for Elena. Elena looked at (y/n)'s place in awe. (Y/n) showed her aroun the place. Telling her how to use certain things. That, Everything in that place was free to use too.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had been helping Elena come up with a plan. To stop Klaus and Stefan at the same time. Because, They had both cross so many lines. Elena had (y/n) as a best friend now.

"Elena, What do you want on your bagel? I am fixing us some breakfast!" said (y/n) to her.

"Can I have sour cream and berry jam. That would be lovely, Thanks!" said Elena to (y/n).

(Y/n) and Elena had breakfast with iced coffee. Then, (Y/n) had taught Elena more defensive poitions and how to approach. That, Had helped Elena a great deal happily. It occured to (y/n) that Elena wasn't so bad to hang out around. But, She felt bad for her.

"Elena, I need to go into town for a bit. Need anything? Want to come?" asked (y/n) shlyly.

"Um sure that sounds like fun. But, Will i be safe out there?" asked Elena to (y/n) scared.

"Elena you will be safe. If not, Then you get run for the hills. Come on!" said (y/n) hotly.

They had gone into town and they had gotten what they had needed to have. Making it back to the safe house. That, (y/n) had bought and restored herself to masterpiece. Elena and (y/n) put up the stuff they had gotten at the store. They ate and slept in too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan had been trying to find (y/n) and Elena. He knew that something had happened to them both. But, He knew if was to get either. He'd have to play dirty and use some bait. He'd make sure to it that Jeremy was that bait. To lure out to Elena from her hiding now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had Elena do simple things to help her. Like cleaning the weapon room or going to get more firewood. Elena knew that (y/n) was taking it fairly easy on her. That, She didn't need to protect her and yet her she was doing so. (Y/n) saw her cellphone going off now.  
"Hello, You have reached...Yeah...That asshole..Be there soon...No, You fucking wait!!" said (Y/n) to Damon angrily.

"(Y/n), What is wrong? Please, Don't leave me here. It's so scary!" said Elena to (y/n) sadly.

"Elena, Your not going to be alone. Caroline will be here with Matt soon!" said (y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) had taken off towards Mystic Falls. She got back to the boarding house and saw that Stefan had Jeremy held hostage. At this point, (Y/n) was severly pissed off angrily.

"Stefan, Leave Jeremy out of this. He has no clue. Come and get me!" said (y/n) to him.

(Y/n) had taken off in no particular direction. To have Damon and Bonnie release him. She had lost Stefan in a matter of moments and smiled at this. They all had made there way to (Y/n)'s safe house cabin. She had made them all a meal and drinks too now sadly.

"(Y/n), You played your part real well. Got to say you have chops!" said Bonnie to (y/n).

"Well, I had to learn to do alot of things on my own. For my benefit!" said (y/n) to Bonnie.

They had all gone to sleep and (y/n) had woken first. To go a for blood bag run and some other stuff aswell. Damnit, How in the fuck did she get suckered into this mess.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan had (y/n) in his grasp and he had lost her. Lost the only thing that he had as bait. That, They all taken off to some unknown location far away. He hated her and Elena now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had spent alot of energy controlling her lust around Damon. That, All he had to do was bat his eyes in her direction. She'd run into the shower so wet and dripping heavily. That, Day was going to change. Damon had stepped into shower with (Y/n) horny also.

"I have seen the way you look at me. Got to say you make think all sorts of nasty deeds. How it would be nice to have you bent over. Fucking you! Hard!" said Damon to (y/n) slyly.

Damon had snaked his hand to her cunt and to her clit. Rubbing in small and smooth circles. (Y/n) had to brace on the wall for support. Damon twirled (y/n) around fastly so.

"(Y/n), I have been wanting to do this for so long now. Let me fuck you!" said Damon hotly.

(Y/n) had propelled her cunt onto damon. They moaned and writhed on eachother hornily. Damon took (y/n) against the shower wall hard and fast. They hit there prespice.

"Damon, That felt so fucking wonderfully. Just shit! Fuck, Your Devine!" said (y/n) hotly.

Damon and (y/n) had finished up the shower. That, Had sparked a relationship between Damon and (y/n). One, That had brought up alot of sex and such love, trust ,and loyality.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan was getting nowhere with anyone. That and he was so pent up and horny as fuck. He missed the way (y/n) would moan and move on his cock. It felt so right and good too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Damon had begun to help set up another house next to her house. To make room for more. And, Even a shed where they kept spare food and supplies. It was like they building a little space of living for themselves. It was all prefectly as all can be now.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) had been running the smal little community. Damon had made that everyone was being safe as to where they walked or went. Coming up with plans to be safe and sound. (Y/n) had made sure that they had enough supplies. That, They were all good and well.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan had been picking up sluts and fucking. Just to kill them afterwards and carefully. He wasn't about to be careless. When, He has been til that point. He wanted his (y/n). That small and sweet cunt on his hard and long shaft. Feeling her release on him hotly. The look on your face after you both had released. He need you back to satisfy him now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in the woods chopping more firewood. When, Klaus had found her and got her. Breaking her neck to down her for a bit. She had woken up and nude. Chains were on her.

"Hello (y/n), I have been wanting you for awhile now. Making me work!" said Stefan slyly.

"Stefan, If you expect me to beg. I will not. For love you no more!" said (y/n) to Stefan.

"I really don't give a damn if you love me or not. I will fuck you hard!" said Stefan hotly.

Stefan had rammed himself inside of (y/n) hard. She didn't give him the joy of her tears. Hours had turned days. Days had turned into weeks. Stefan had fed and cleaned her up.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Damon had been hastily trying to find (y/n) for weeks now. And nothing had turned up. It was as though she had completly disappeared. The only last thing that was heard was that she was goiong to chop wood. But, That was it for any clues. Damon was scared. It had occured to him that maybe there position here was blown. That, She was hurt badly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan had just finished up with (y/n). She was beyond battered and hurt. (Y/n) was going to try and break out. But, Stefan had told her that the place had been spelled upon. Telling her that she was trapped in there with him. Wether she liked it or not harshly so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Bonnie had a hit on where (y/n) was at. But, They had to move quick to go and help her. Damon had assembled a team to go get her. He wanted to make sure that she was safe. That, However had her would pay the ultimate price. For taking what is his only now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been used so much by Stefan. Stefan found a sick joy to hurting his wife slyly. That, She had been so resistant to to it all. (Y/n) was broken by what Stefan had done. The spell had also caused her to hallucinate and wrap her reality. She was broken now.

"Your such a good slut. Worthless item. Harlot. Damed Whore. Tramp!" snarled Stefan.

(Y/n) had believed every word that Stefan spat at her. That, This was her purpose now. Klaus had a fuck at (y/n) on several occasins. He also allowed his hybrid to have her too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Damon and the gang had arrived at where (y/n) was at and surrounded the place. That, Way they could access you better. They had no trouble getting in. That was weird for them all. But, What they saw next horrified them. (Y/n) on a bed with all sorts of injuries.

"Cum inside me. That, Is all i am good for. Worthless Harlot. Slut!" muttered (y/n) madly.

Damon saw that her eyes were different. That, She had been spelle on a massive level. Bonnie quickly took it off her. (Y/n) was curled around the headboard shaking badly so. They got her the hell out of there and they healed her. But, When damon had tried touching her. She had yelled like she was scared of him. Damon was truly hurt sadly so.

"Damon, Give her some space. She was been through alot of late!" said Bonnie to Damon.

Days had gone by and still no contact from (y/n). Caroline would tell him updates often. But, That to him was empty. He wanted to hold her and soothe her. But, couldn't now.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) had bed-ridden for days now. But, Elena made sure you still fed often enough. It had sadden Elena to see you in such a state. That, You had been viciously attacked bad. But, What had them upset was they had no clue as to whom it was. You did know though. (Y/n) had taken a shower and joined her friends. She told them and walked off.

"(Y/N), Wait up for me. I wanna talk to you for a bit, please?!" said a begging Damon sad.

"Damon, There isn't much to talk about. I was attacked horribly!" said (y/n) to Damon.

(Y/n) had walked off and went on a quick run. To get her bones working again fastly. It worried Damon that you were so effected by it all. That, His brother and hybrid friend did.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan was happy for the meantime. That, He had at you and there wasn't much you could do to stop him. If he should gop and do it again.. That, You were his everything to him. That, You could do nothing to stop him. Klaus was really reluctant to let you go too. Because, You showed so much fight in you. That, Had spurred on his carnal needs hotly. They knew they had both wanted you again. But, They were going to wait for a bit more.  
~~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had slowly gotten back into hanging out with her friends. They were taking baby steps with (y/n). That, Way nothing was atall rushed. Damon just wanted to hold (y/n).

"Damon, (y/n) wants you. I have no clue as to what. But, Go see her!" said Bonnie sadly.

Damon had rushed over (y/n) and see what she had wanted. (Y/n) was in a silk gown. 

"Damon, I relized that I haven't been fair to you. For that I am sorry!" said (y/n) sadly so.

(Y/n) made her way over Damon with ease. Damon saw as she had dropped her gown to the ground. (Y/n) stood bare for Damon. To let him see her scared body now with anger.

"Damon, I want you to see what your brother and hybrid did to me. I want you to know that what they did to me will never happen again. But with you always!" said (y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) had approached Damon and held onto him. Pulling his clothing off and laying him on her bed. Taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. Sucking and lapping at his pre-cum. Rubbing her swollen clit and fingering herself. Damon saw all this in awe now.

"Damon, I want you to take me. Own and have me Forever, please!" said (y/n) to Damon.

Damon saw (y/n) lower herself on his cock. They all that night made hot passionate sex. Damon knew in this moment that (y/n) had declared her love for him. She loves him, not Stefan. They had gotten in so many positions. After some time, They lay there blissful.

"Damon, I want to have a life solely with you. No others. You." said (y/n) to Damon slyly.

"If that is what you want. Then, I will not deny you. Be yours forever!" said Damon hotly.

They had set up a weding where they were. Caroline and Elena had demanded that he get her a ring. Damon had gone into town and gotten a beautiful ring at that. Matt was happy for his friend. The wedding would be with'in the month and preparations were made. The time had passed by and they were saying there vows and I do's together now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan and Klaus were planning to go get (y/n). But, Stefan at that moment felt betrayal. Like, His (y/n) was happy with someone else an married. This didn't sit well with him. It occured that he had to move to get her. Klaus saw that Stefan had that torn look on his face. They had it all planned out. On how they would go get (y/n). It was prefected now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus and Stefan had it all layed out and ready. That, This was going to get them (y/n) forever. You were suppose to be there's and there's alone. Now you were soon anyways. Going to be laying on your pretty back. Spreading your legs and letting them stain you.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been in her bed with her husband Damon. They somehow had been able to have a kid. A kid that'd be there's and cherish. She saw to it she ate well and slept too. It had become a routine. Wake up, shower, eat ,and get excersise. Sleep came later on.

"Damon, I am going to take a jog. Be back in say fifteen minutes or so!" said (Y/n) softly.

(Y/n) had taken off on her daily jogs. She had been jogging and saw Klaus far away now.

"Klaus, Don't you have some hybris to tame. Or some sluts to fuck?" said (y/n) angrily so.

Klaus had compelled (y/n) to forget all about the friends or lover she had. She was taken. Klaus had knocked her out and hard. That, Had made it easier to take her away there.

Damon's P.O.V

Damon just relized that it had been a good twenty minutes. That, His wife wasn't back yet. It made him nervous and scared badly so. She was carrying there child in her womb. He made a run for about a couple of hours. He had came up with nothing. Asked about if anybody saw her and nothing atall. They all relized she was taken away again horrifyling.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

She woken up and was sitting by her lover Klaus. Klaus had made her think that she was his lover and they were with child miracously so. She held Klaus's hand so lovingly so.

"Klaus, Where is it that you are taking me to? I am quite nervous!" said (y/n) to Klaus.

"We are going to Paris, France for awhile. Then afterwards is a surprise!" said Klaus hotly.

They had gotten onto a private plane and took off. Klaus saying he would buy only the best. (Y/n) had kissed her husband with such glee. They landed a few hours later on.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Stefan was mad at Klaus. That, He had taken (Y/n) far away. That, He hadn't given him the location as to where he took (y/n). That, She was with Klaus doing god knows what. That, He had made him super angry. He had been double crossed by Klaus about (y/n).  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been in bed with Klaus happily so. Klaus stared up at (y/n) as he ate you out. Seeing you writhe and scream for more and his name. It drove him to go even harder on you. He would bang you for hours on end. Loving the way you glowed after you came.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Damon and the friends he had no clue as to what to do. They at the moment was afraid. It occured that whomever had you was probably doing alot worst towards you. That, Had made Damon retch in disgust. Bonnie couldn't even track you. That made her mad. Elena knew she had to do something about getting you back. Seeing as this was techinally her fault. She had called Stefan and he had clue as to where (y/n) was at now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Years had gone by and Klaus had it all. He had (y/n) as a hot wife to his sexual pleasure. A kid that would grow to love him as her father. In retrospect, He had a good life so far. The kid had the best teachers and equipment. Anything they wanted and he got for them. There daughter had asked alot of questions on her nature. Klaus had told her the truth.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Damon and Stefan had made several calls. To see if any other witch could get a lock on (y/n) atall. One witch in France got a location. Damon gathered the gang and took off to (y/n). Damon knew years had gone by and things were going to be very different sadly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been reading in the library. That and Klaus had been busy in town with a few things. Her daughter was in the library too. Drawing with Klaus's art supplies happily so. That is until they heard a knock on there door. (Y/n) had gone to answer the door jovially.

"Hello, How may i help you? Lost? Need a place to stay? Answer me!" said (y/n) hotly so.

"(Y/n), It is really you. I have been trying to find you. Now you are here!" said Damon.

"Look, You may have me confused with another. I'm sorry!" said (y/n) to Damon sadly so.

Damon whipped up a picture with her in it. This had confused her a great deal now sadly.

"You are my wife and I love you. That kid belongs to me. I'm Serious!" said Damon hotly so.

Damon had taken (y/n) in his embrace. That, (Y/n) had been kisse so hard from him hotly. (Y/n)'s memory had flooded back to her and gasped. Damon had gotten (y/n) back. At that moment, Klaus had shown up mad as can be. Damon stood his ground firmly so.

"Damon, I reckon you have filled in (y/n). Haven't you, Huh?" asked Klaus to Damon madly.

"Yes, I have filled her in. That, She knows of your deceit and lies!" said Damon to Klaus.

"Klaus, How could you? I have always hated you. Now, I hate you more!" said (y/n) slyly.  
"Why do you hate daddy? He hasn't done anything to you? Has he?" asked Tiffany Gael.

"Tiffany, Your daddy isn't really daddy. He was a fill in. Your true dad is here!" said (y/n).

"So, This other guy is my real dad? Wow! Why did you wait so long, huh?" asked Tiffany.

"Because, Your fake dad had compelled my wife to forget me. Got it?!" said Damon sad.

Tiffany rushed into Damon's arms crying happy tears. That, Had Damon crying also too.

"Damon, You have ruined what I have created. You belong to me, (y/n)!" said Klaus madly.

(Y/n) had pulled out a dagger tipped with white oak. Stabbing it in Klaus's heart fastly so.

"If we are going to leave. We gotta to do it now. More will be here soon!" said (y/n) slyly.

They all took off with what they could. Going as far as can be. They had gotten to a safe house. A safe house that had her friends waiting. (Y/n) saw Stefan and cringed horribly.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS STEFAN DOING HERE?! EXPLAIN!!" yelled (y/n) madly.

(Y/n) couldn't handle it and took off. They had brought the one person she never wanyted to see again. That he had been the reason that she was afraid so damn badly.


End file.
